Kingdom Hearts: Dual Souls
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: Years after Kingdom Hearts 2, way into the future the greatgranddaughter of Riku and the greatgrandson of Sora is now two of a whole population of wielders. Chasers, the new threat known as 'the Legion', and nobodies. Anything could happen.
1. Prologue: Adell and Calipso

Kingdom Hearts: Dual Souls  
By: WILDARMSMusashi

_The distant future...Adell, great grandson of the former keyblade wielders Sora and Kairi, and Calipso, great granddaughter of Riku and another named Oki. The two are ex theives and soon become two of the more population of wielders. On their new journey to seek out the new enemies known as the Legion. Can these two complete the task that will affect the future?_

Prologue: Adell and Calipso

_At the crossroads..._

An armored figure stood at the center as the sun was high up in the sky and dust rolled across the plains. Placed in front of an empty domain. An empty castle of which had been deserted a long time ago. A keyblade resting in his clutch, behind his back and above his shoulder. His cape flowing with the wind as his helmet mask shined from the sun. He turned his head with the metal-like ears poking up from the helmet to see another figure coming from the left. Purple top armor, a slim, feminine figure as she walked with her slight movement from side to side as the figure's cape did the same. He turned his head once more to the right to see another figure with the ears of the helmet slanting back, a keyblade in its hand as well, slim body and everything. The first figure turned and headed towards a cliff and the other two followed to see three keyblades. Rusted and old, the keyblades were dug into the ground. Each three, used to belong to three legendary keyblade wielders: Sora, the original chosen keyblade master. Riku, the wielder who had been revealed to both the darkness and the light. And Mickey, the once great king of Disney Castle and fellow companion of Riku.

As the three walked on towards it, the domain disappeared behind and faded into dust into the sky. The first gripped the hilt of Sora's and released it from the ground. The third Riku's and the second's Mickey's. Each now holding two keyblades in their grip of their gloved hands, looking at off the cliff to see a whole lot of keyblades almost filling the whole area with rusted keyblades of all shapes and sizes. They could hear a soft rumble and turned their heads from where the sound came. A figure emerged from afar, coming towards the three's direction.

"He's here," said the first figure.

The figure came closer and closer. Close enough for them to see...His black hooded cloak.

* * *

Years before...Twilight Town

"Calipso!"

The teen with her long side ponytail turned to see a red haired boy, waving from a distance. "Adell, where have you been?!" Calipso's arms folded. "Shopping. Stocking up on ethers, potions, and got us some ice cream," Adell smiled as he showed the potions and ethers in his pack and held out a packaged ice cream bar in each hand. "Thanks Delly," Calipso smiled and greedily snatched away the ice cream bar. Sea Salt Ice Cream, the most famous ice cream of Twilight Town. No one made it like they did. It was even known through the universe! "So...what do you wanna do? I heard they were having a struggle competition today. I guess all there is to do is watch," Calipso said as she still licked the light blue ice cream bar. "Well, I guess so. I don't know anything else anyone's doing today. So, I guess let's go," said Adell as he removed the ice cream bar from his popsicle stick and tossed it into the trashcan beside him. Towards the Sandlot they went.

From a corner, watching from the shadows, two hooded cloaked figures saw the two head down an alley and disappear into another corner. One with its arms folded, the other with its gloved hand near its face.

"There they go," said the one with his arms folded, he resting them on each side. "What do we do?"

"We watch. Keep watching until then. For now, we follow," answered the other. He removed his hand from his head.

The two disappeared into thin air.

At the Sandlot...

Cheers echoed through the Sandlot as two kids about Calipso and Adell's age stood at the stage with struggle bats in their grasp. The one on the left was a girl. Long purple hair with bangs, green eyes, yellow fingerless gloves, a green sleeveless shirt, light brown khakis, tennis shoes, bracelets. The other a boy a chain necklace with a silver crown, brown short hair down to his neck, blue eyes, baggy jeans, blue tanktop, white fingerless gloves, and boots.

"Returning as our champion, Onyx!!" the announcer held his hands up at the boy.

The crowd went wild.

"And the runner-up, five times in a row, Ivy!" the announcer held up his hand towards the girl.

The crowd went wild once more.

"Ready?" the announcer held his hands up high, and then forced them down. "STRUGGLE!"

Ivy and Onyx sped towards each other with full speed, their blue struggle bats at hand. Ivy flipped the hilt as the bat part was facing backwards. Hers and his bats clashed. The two jumped back, as they reached a screeching halt. They charged towards each other once more. Onyx struck towards her feet but she flipped and kicked Onyx back, sending white orbs flying through the air. She rushed towards it but failed when blocked off by a swing from Onyx's bat. He re-gathered up his white orbs, and leapt towards Ivy. Calipso stared in awe. "Wow, these people are great!" "Wow," Adell just simply said as if he was in a trance. The two continued clashing, and Ivy was about to make another strike until everything slowed down, and then soon came to a complete halt. Time had froze, including Ivy and Onyx.

"What the?" Adell's eyes widened.

"We have finally caught up."

The two turned their heads to see the two hooded figures in their black cloaks. "Well, well, well," said the one on the right. "Well isn't this peachy. The great-grandson and great-granddaughter of the deceased Sora and Riku." "How do you know our great-grandfathers?!" Adell demanded an answer. "Wouldn't you like to know," answered the one on the left with a snoody comeback. "What do you want?" Calipso asked. "Why nothing. We just want you to come with us," answered the one on the right with open arms. "I don't think so!" Adell yelled. The one on the right let down his arms and had them hanging on his sides, his head hanging low as if in disappointment. "Oh well." His head raised. "Well I guess that means we'll have to take you by force then!"

A spear flashed into his hands, two daggers in the other's. "Calipso, stay behind me!" Adell had his arms stretched out in front of Calipso.

"Ivy, NOW!" a boy's voice yelled.

Calipso looked back to see Onyx and Ivy break out of their stances. Weapons appeared in their hands...they looked like keys. "Oh great, wielders," said the one to the left. Ivy and Onyx charged towards the two cloaked figures. The two hooded figures dodged the strikes from Ivy and Onyx. Ivy tried to kick the one with the two daggers but he kicked the leg to the side and left her open. He set his dagger towards her center but she blocked it with her keyblade. The other hooded figure sent his leg towards Onyx's feet but he jumped and sent his foot towards his gut. The figure teleported behind him, but Onyx flipped back into the air and struck diagonally. The figure just kicked his blade away, sending it farther away from them. Onyx landed feet awaay from him.

Ivy turned her head. "Onyx!" She was kicked away and landed on the ground, her keyblade falling out of her grasp as well. "Hey, that's not fair!" Calipso headed towards the battle, but another outstretched arm appeared in front of her. It was another hooded figure. "This is not your battle," he simply said. "So I suggest you stay back. We don't want your pretty face to be scratched up." Adell looked away from the battle to see a human shaped figure in a corner, made of light. The figure spotted Adell looking at it and disappeared from sight.

"What the--?" Adell's eyes wide open.

The hooded cloaked figures' weapons hit the ground and disappeared. They were panting like dogs, breathing heavily every five seconds or so. "Leave, you two. We've had enough trouble from you," Ivy said, her keyblade pointed at the face of the figure on the right. Out of nowhere, they heard a screeching sound. The four looked at where the sound came from, until it stopped. They looked back to see the three hooded figures gone.


	2. Chapter One

Kingdom Hearts: Dual Souls

Chapter One: Grade: A Threat: A New Wielder Has Arrived!

"Wha-what was that sound?" Calipso looked around as they all heard the high-pitched screeching sound once more. Ivy looked at Onyx with a serious look. "It's here. Grade: A, I can tell," Ivy said. "What do we do with them?" "Since they were after them, they must be something close to important," Onyx answered. "I guess all we can do is bring them." Ivy and Onyx turned, facing the confused Adell and worried Calipso. "Follow us," was the two words Onyx said. He and Ivy progressed towards the screeching sounds.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Adell yelled. "Are you insane?!"

"Are you gonna follow us, or wait here for those two to come back?" Ivy asked.

The two just thought about what happened, and quickly followed the two warriors from behind. Questions wanting answers surged through Adell's mind. He knew though now was not the time to ask them. There were citizens paused in a walking position, signaling that time was still frozen. "Onyx!" Ivy pointed towards the symbol of Twilight Town, the clocktower up ahead. "What the--?" Adell's eyes widened. There was a monster. Thin yellow eyes, a gigantic body wrapped around the tower, it looked like a big cybernetic snake! Fangs extracted from the top of its large mouth and it hissed its screeching sound.

Ivy and Onyx's keyblades appeared in their grip, they leapt towards the snake but then appeared the snake was slowly un-coiling itself from the tower. Its eyes seemed to be focused on Calipso! Ivy kept her eye out as she ran up the building beside the tower and jumped off with a flip. Her eyes still focused onto the snake, as if she was looking for something. Ivy's green eyes widened to see what she was looking for, it's weak spot. "Onyx, I found it!" she called as she landed onto its scaly body. "Okay, hang on! This might shake it up a little!" The head of the snake struck towards Adell and Calipso. "Onyx!" Adell yelled. Onyx forgot about Adell, and thought he wouldn't make it in time. Calipso held her hands out, knowing that wouldn't shield them from anything. But what she didn't know, was that it halted the head of the snake's movement. She blinked in confusion, scared also of what she had done. Adell's hand went towards the head when he saw a strange insignia glowing a red light, a flash of light emitted from his hand as well!

The flash of light was strong and seemed to react to the insignia. Calipso closed her open palm as the light faded and the head moved and knocked Adell feet away from it and Calipso.

"Adell!"

Her eyes darted back to the snake, angered by its actions.

"No!"

She forced her hands back towards the snake as it was sent back far, Ivy jumped off of it in time and landed beside the shocked Onyx. "No way! She can't be!" Onyx whispered to himself. Ivy rushed towards Adell's side and lowered beside him. He lifted himself up as Ivy's eyes had widened. Adell lifted his left hand to see a keyblade in his grasp.

Ivy shook herself off and stood up. "Get up," she said in a tough voice. "You're a wielder now. Let's kill this together." She smiled and nodded. Adell did the same with a nod also. She held an outstretched hand out, as she hoisted Adell onto his feet.


	3. Chapter Two

Kingdom Hearts: Dual Souls

Chapter Two: Destruction: BOOM! Goes the Snake Android, 'Meet Skydiver!'

The snake machine hissed its screeching hiss once more. "Onyx!" Ivy yelled. "It's about to do it!" Calipso turned her head to see it's head wind back. "Calipso, get out of the way!" Adell yelled. It was too late. Its tongue forked out with a dagger-tipped point at the end. Onyx hurtled his keyblade towards its tongue as it sliced off and Ivy got her away just in time. The two landed on the dusty stone floor and Ivy turned around to Calipso, gripping her by her arms, looking stright into her eyes.

"Stay behind me," Ivy instructed.

Calipso nodded fast and stood behind her, ready to be her shadow.

"Adell, follow me," Onyx said, his keyblade at hand.

Adell nodded. The two sped towards the snake cyborg with both keyblades in their hands. The snake's tongue grew back and slithered out slowly. "Where's its weak spot?" Onyx asked Ivy with a yell. "On the head!" Ivy patted her head. "Gotcha!" Adell yelled. And before Onyx knew it, Adell might as well have leapt to his death. "Adell!" Onyx yelled, he leapt towards him. The snake's tongue slashed out towards Adell. He moved to the side but the tongue scratched his shirt, leaving some of his skin showing. The snake's tongue's dagger-tip stabbed into the ground, stuck there. Onyx dodged to the side and slashed through the tongue. Adell landed on the head, grabbing the hilt of the keyblade with his two hands and raised the blade up. Down went the blade, stabbed through the red insignia. That's when the snake paused to a complete halt. Onyx's eyes widened.

"Adell, get off of there!" Onyx yelled.

Adell looked down to finally see the snake starting to rattle and shake furiously. Adell's eyes widened, and he flipped off, the snake blowing up from then. The force of the explosion sent Onyx flying back, hitting a wall. Ivy started going back, but grabbed the pole of the streetlamp nearest to her. Calipso wrapped her hands around Ivy's waist. The explosion soon calmed down and stopped.

"Onyx, you okay?" Adell ran towards his fallen acquaintance.

"Yeah," he panted slowly.

Ivy ran to his side, their keyblades gone from their hands. Ivy's eyes suddenly changed to a pale, light blue, and then shifted back to the normal color green. "His wounds aren't severe. Only a few scratches here and there. He needs to be bandaged up. We need to get to the ship." Onyx slouched onto one knee and then got up onto his feet with his left hand over his wound.

"Ship? You have a ship?!" Adell yelled.

"Not the time!" Calipso smacked him in the back of the head, and then went back to her 'innocent' look. "Let us go."

"She's not so innocent," Onyx whispered.

Ivy simply nodded with his arm wrapped around his shoulder.

_A few minutes later..._

There they stood...time was back into its normal pace and they were in the hanger of a magnificent, gorgeous ship.

"Guys, meet Skydiver," Onyx smiled.


	4. Chapter Three

Kingdom Hearts: Dual Souls

Chapter Three: Skydiver's Crew: Emotions Unfold!

The four could hear a gasp and turned their heads towards the direction it came from. "Onyx!" They saw it was a small girl with high pigtails, big blue eyes, big green wooden bracelets (one on each wrist), a red skirt, and a shocked look on her face. She rushed by to Onyx's side and wrapped her small arms around his arm.

"I gotta take you to the Infirmary!" the girl cried.

"Okane, Okane, it's okay, not so hard," Onyx said softly to the little girl.

"Sorry!" the girl's arms were up.

"Okane, get the room ready. He only needs some bandages," Ivy said.

"Got it!" Okane held a thumbs-up.

As the girl ran through the door, Ivy and Adell helped Onyx up the ramp, Calipso following behind as the door closed behind her. They could feel the cool air conditioning as if there was a sheet of it falling on top of them. The ship looked smaller outside than it did on the inside. It was WAY bigger than it looked. People scurried through the ship. And as Calipso looked around, she suddenly bumped into someone. "Wha-what the hell?!" she heard the man yell after falling onto the ground. She looked up to see a man with red hair and a cigarette in his mouth. "Why I oughta---!"

"Heiro!"

He turned around to see another man tall as him with glasses and brown neck-length hair. Calipso looked past the man known as Heiro to see the man. A faint yet friendly smile formed across the man's face. Calipso didn't know what to do but smiled back as he walked towards the man and herself. "Giran, what do you want?" Heiro asked. Giran helped Calipso up onto her feet. "Just wanting to help the young girl out," Giran said softly. "What's up with you today, Heiro?" Heiro didn't answer and just walked away, he took out his cigarette and put it out in an ash tray, flicking it into the trash can after.

"What was his problem?" Calipso asked.

"Probably another bad day," Giran answered and then held out an open hand. "Hello, I'm Giran. I saw you come in with Ivy and Onyx." Calipso could see this guy was nice and saw he was mcuh older than Onyx. Someone that tall couldn't be only a few years older. "Calipso," she took the hand and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Giran smiled, "I've never seen Ivy and Onyx bring back someone in a while. Okane, the little girl is always worried about Onyx. He's her older brother." "Really?!" Calipso reacted. "Oh, I'm sorry, really? I didn't know." Before Giran could say anything else..."Giran, come to the bridge, we need you in the Map Room," a woman's voice answered. "Well, I'm sorry Calipso. I have to go, but we'll meet again," Giran smiled. Calipso took a sigh as she blushed a little.

* * *

In the Map Room...

Giran walked into the room with a line of assorted women and men on each side of the long table.

"You called?" Giran asked with a smile.

The one woman on the other side of the table had her hand on the table, her shoulder slanted. "Well Giran, we just received an urgent message from the Junction." She held out a folded up slip of paper, Giran accepted it and opened up the paper. His eyes went from side to side as he read it, and then closed it with a nod. He looked up with a serious look.

"Tell Heiro our course has changed."


End file.
